


Scandal of the Century

by avantegarda



Series: It's the New World, Darling-A 19th-20th Century AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, and we love them forit, beren and luthien are such weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society girl Luthien duBois shocks the whole family when she brings home a boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal of the Century

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana_

_1899_

“So let me get this straight,” Thingol duBois said sternly. “I hire you temporarily as part of my security team…a very nice job, may I remind you, especially for someone with your background…and this is the thanks I get?”

“Be fair, Daddy, this isn’t to spite you,” Luthien interjected. “We just want to get married, is all. Is that so bad?”

Luthien could certainly turn on the Southern-belle charm when she needed to, but Thingol, having raised her, was more resistant than most. “Lulu, my dear, you have to understand that a girl from your background needs to make a suitable match. For goodness’ sakes, you were a debutante.”

“This coming from the man who married a Chinese actress? I hear that was quite the scandal back in the day. Where is Mama, anyway? I know she’d take my side.”

“Your mother is in New Orleans for the weekend, and believe me, she’d be just as shocked as I am.” Thingol turned to Beren, who was sitting frozen with a look of extreme discomfort on his face. “Well, Mr. Bergman? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Ah…well, nothing that ain’t been said yet, sir,” Beren replied. “All there is to it is that we love each other and we’d like to get married, and that won’t be changing.” “I could forbid you from seeing each other.”

“We’d sneak around,” said Luthien brightly. “Heck, we might even elope. Now that would be a story for the papers.”

“Hmm.” Thingol eyed them both thoughtfully. “Neither of you are going to make this easy for me, are you.” Luthien and Beren both shook their heads resolutely.

Thingol sighed. “That’s what I thought. Very well, then. Mr. Bergman, it’s possible we may be able to make a deal.” Beren leaned forward. “What kind of deal?”

“You’re aware, I expect, of the Gates Diamonds? Artificially created gemstones more valuable than the real ones?” Beren nodded, and Thingol continued. “You’re also aware, I hope, that they are currently in the possession of the mobster Morgoth, one of America’s most wanted criminals. Now, clearly, a man of his low character should not be allowed to keep such valuable objects. “And so, I want you to get me one.”

“You…you want me to steal a diamond?” Beren blinked. “That doesn’t sound entirely legal.”

“I’m asking you to recover some very valuable property from a dangerous man who stole it from its rightful owners. No court in the world would convict you. Do this for me, and I’ll pay for your wedding and a honeymoon to Paris.”

“Daddy!” hissed Luthien. “It’s almost the 20th century, you can’t just sell me for jewelry like some kind of…”

“I’ll do it,” Beren interrupted. Luthien looked at him sharply. “What?” “I said I’ll do it.” He turned to her. “Lulu, if this is the only way for us to get married, then to be honest I’ll do just about anything, even if it’s stupid.”

Luthien smiled, and slipped her hand into his. “I love you, honey.”

Thingol watched them, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

  _If_ _that good-for-nothing hick survives this task_ , he thought, _I’ll eat my hat._


End file.
